The goals are to obtain a general description of the rape offender, in contrast with other types of offenders and in terms of major social and criminal history variables. The extent to which rape is described as a pattern of antisocial, aggressive, and violent behavior as opposed to a pattern of deviant sexual behavior is assessed. The first research component involves a secondary analysis of two large national criminal justice data sets, the Uniform Parole Reports, (UPR) a 1973 to 1977 three year followup data on 140,000 total offenders, of whom approximately 2,400 are rapists, and the Survey of Inmates in State Correctional Facilities, (IS), with a total of 12,000 offenders, of whom 500 were convicted of rape The second component involves data collection on 300 rape offenders with subsequent criminal offenses drawn from the UPR data base. The study allows a comparison across offender categories. The question of the extent to which the rapist constitutes a unique offender category can be addressed. Also, data permits an examination of the question regarding whether forcible rapists appear to follow patterns of sexual, violent or other criminal behavior.